amaranthine whirlwind
by falling winter roses
Summary: we are not who we once were / still after all these years? / bellatrix and sirius, a youthful whirlwind romance, and the everlasting pain between them because they were not meant to be / number two of twenty-six drabbles, poems, and oneshots based on a series of lettered prompts that go from a to z / written for the ilvermorny forum linked in bio


**a/n: and i'm back again, wooooot!**

 **okay whatever**

 **ima just start actually writing this now**

 **Also disclaimer: the scene of the battle was taken from the order of the phoenix and it's not mine except for the fact I edited it a bit to fit in a bit more to the story.**

 **.**

 _ **B: amaranthine whirlwind**_

 **prompt: [character] Bellatrix Lestrange**

 **word count: 1487**

 _ **a whirlwind romance-bellatrix/sirius**_

 **.**

 **amaranthine:**

 **(adjective)** _ **undying, immortal, eternally beautiful.**_

 _ **.**_

They met as young children, between two friendly families.

They met as friends, not the enemies they were destined to become.

She was pure darkness, and he was pure light.

Opposites attract, and they did too.

\/

"Hi, I'm Sirius! Call me Siri."

She glared at him. "Go away."

He laughed. "I can't. My parents told me to stay here and play with you."

She sighed. "Ugh."

"You're really pretty."

Throwing a withering glare at him, she said, "Don't lie."

"I'm not lying."

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not."

"You're blind."

"Actually, I'm Siri."

She laughed. "I'm Bellatrix."

"That's a pretty name."

"Why thank you."

He grinned.

"Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too."

/\

Some kind of unearthly feeling grew between the two young purebloods.

They had a sort of love that wasn't simply physical, it was emotional, and spiritual and pure on the deepest level.

But it was a love beyond their years, so still, they were only friends.

They could still not understand what they truly felt, for they were only the youngest children.

\/

She grinned at his turned back. "Hey, Siri!"

He ignored her.

She tried again. "Siri! It's Bellatrix!"

He ignored her again.

As she opened her mouth to try again, he spun around and tackled her in a giant hug.

She screamed silently and kicked and flailed.

He pulled away, laughing hysterically. "Merlin, 'Trix, I'm not kidnapping you!"

She backhanded him across the cheek, though she couldn't help but smile herself.

"Don't you dare do that again."

"Okay," he winked.

She rolled her eyes, laughing.

/\

She hated the 'Mudbloods,' the Muggles, the blood traitors. She thought of them as filthy, dirty, foul traitors.

He did not. He was kind, he thought of them as a fresh twist to their world. People who had not chosen their lives, but had simply been born into them.

\/

"Hey, you know how everybody thinks that Muggleborns aren't worthy?"

She snorted. "Duh. The filthy Mudbloods, they don't deserve to be part of our world!"

Instead of glaring at her for her beliefs that were different than his, he sighed. "I supposed that we have both been taught to hate them, so I do not blame you for your beliefs, even though they are wrong in the deepest manner."

She quirked an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

He sighed, rather dramatically. "I mean that you are wrong. They are worthy, they did not choose to be born into our world. Give them a chance. Perhaps they are better than you think."

She tilted her head. "I believe you, Siri. Only you."

 _Always you._

/\

A Slytherin and a Gryffindor.

The two houses with the most rivalry in the world.

They were not meant to be.

\/

"Black, Sirius."

He walked up to the hat, a cocky smile stretching across his face

"GRYFFINDOR!"

A gasp of shock.

"What?" "A Black? In _Gryffindor,_ of all things!" "Traitor."

He waved and sat down, amongst cheers at the table of red and gold.

A minute later, she was called.

"Lestrange, Bellatrix."

Before the hat had barely even touched her head, there was its shout.

"SLYTHERIN!"

She gave a mournful glance towards the Gryffindor table, only to see him laughing and joking among the others at the table of the brave.

She spun around, face hardening into a cold smirk as she faced the cheering Slytherins.

"Hello, _snakes._ "

/\

She made him stronger, not as weak, not as loving. She taught him to stand up for himself, to stay safe, to be strong, to fight when he had to, and kill when he must.

He made her softer, not the hard, sadistic girl she had been taught to be. He gave her love and softened her heart, gave her the power to love, the power to smile, the power to have mercy.

They were the dark and the light, the day and the night.

They had a love that was greater than any other.

\/

"Traitor."

"Weak."

"Unbelonging."

He heard these words every day, and he forced himself not to listen to any of them, but he said nothing.

They took it as encouragement.

Still, he said nothing.

"Why are you letting them do this?" she asked one day, as they sat in the library together.

He rolled his eyes. "I'm not like them, 'Trix."

She sighed. "Siri, you have to stop being so defenseless. You need to start standing up for yourself, otherwise I'll have to hex them for you."

He stared at her. "I'm not letting you hex anyone, 'Trix."

"Well, if you don't start standing up for yourself, I'll have to do it for you."

He sighed. "Fine. I will."

She started to grin, but he put a finger up. "But… I'm not hexing anyone. And I'll teach you how to 'intimidate' people _without_ hexing them."

"Okay."

/\

But they were in the rival houses of Hogwarts.

They were not meant to be.

Slowly, they drifted apart, not having enough contact with each other.

They both hated it, but neither dared say a word, thinking the other wouldn't understand.

Day by day, week by week, they drifted apart from the passionate friendship they once were.

\/

"Hey, 'Trix!"

She walked ahead, around her her group of the most talented Slytherins, her hand-chosen.

She gave him a brief glance and a smile. "Hey, Siri! Do you want to catch up later? Library, after dinner?"

He grinned. "Sure!"

Hours later, she sat in the library, alone, head in her hands, staring at a book on Potions, not taking in anything she read.

He hadn't come.

 _He didn't come._

She lay her head in her arms, trying not to cry.

She knew it was stupid, but still she couldn't hold back the tsunami of emotion.

She woke up the next day, the still-open book a few inches away from her arms, tear tracks running down her cheeks.

Cursing, she hurried down to the nearest girl's washroom, and scrubbed away at her face, washing away the marks across her cheeks.

Sighing, she wished that maybe, she could just be the girl she used to be, the free little girl who loved to hang out with Sirius Black, and whom he loved to play with too.

She wished for the past.

But the past was forever gone.

/\

Bellatrix Lestrange may seem heartless, but she cared for some.

And when the ones she cared for were hurt, she got angry.

Very angry.

\/

"How _could you?!"_ she screamed at him. "He could've _died!"_

He tried to pacify her. "'Trix, it was just a joke! We knew he wouldn't get hurt!"

"A _joke?!"_ she gave a horrible laugh. "No, it wasn't!"

Her voice dropped. "Actually, I'm sorry I yelled at you.

He stared at her. "Wait, what?"

"I turned you into this, Siri. I'm sorry."

He stared at her. "No you didn't."

"I did, and it's too late. I'm sorry. You shouldn't be friends with me anymore."

She turned away and fled.

 _Not anymore._

/\

Years later, they see each other again.

This time, not as friends, as enemies.

For those who once loved each other can hate each other with the greatest passion possible.

\/

Only one couple were still battling, apparently unaware of the new arrival.

The couple who had once really been a couple, the couple that had broken apart so many years ago.

He ducked under her jet of red light, laughing at her. "Come on, you can do better than that!" he yelled, his voice echoing around the cavernous room.

She felt a flame of anger and pain in her chest. She remembered when he did not laugh at her, when she did not laugh at him, when they laughed together, when they laughed with happiness, not mockery.

No. She was past those days.

She was not _weak_.

 _Not anymore._

With a scream of pain and anger and resentment, she let loose another spell.  
The second jet of light hit him squarely on the chest.  
The laughter had not quite died from his face, but his eyes widened in shock.  
She gasped in shock.

No…

She hadn't meant to... No.  
It seemed to take Sirius an age to fall. His body curved in a graceful arc as he sank backward through the ragged veil hanging from the arch...  
And she saw the look of mingled fear and surprise one his wasted, once-handsome face as he fell through the ancient doorway and disappeared behind the veil, which fluttered for a moment as though in a high wind and then fell back into place.  
Her scream was not triumphant, but it was of pain. "NO!"

No, It couldn't be.

He _couldn't be dead._

But yet he was.

He was _gone._

And so she fell to the ground, staring at a blank space.

The space that had been occupied by the man she still loved, even after all these long, long years.

Bellatrix Lestrange broke that day.

She was not strong.

 _Not anymore._


End file.
